Chuck vs Agent 13
by Shutupnkissme313
Summary: What if Sarah Walker was actually a double agent and her initial agency is SHIELD. While Fulcrum and the Ring are offshoots of HYDRA. Not only that, but her lineage runs deep into the history of SHIELD. A major discovery is the impetus to get the first couple together. Set in season 3 of Chuck and at the end of The First Avenger.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I have no illusions there will be a large response to this as it has been a far too long delay since I last posted. Also creating a new crossover category lends itself to the thought there is no demand for it. This should be just a few chapters as I am not planning on rewriting Chuck or Marvel, well ok I am, but it is not as if I own either of those entities.**_

 **Chuck vs. Agent 13**

 **Prologue**

 **Train station in Prague**

The blonde beauty sprang to the reticent brunette man in a trench coat. After a welcoming kiss which ended far too quickly for the female, she quirked an eyebrow to her partner whose response was to stare at his shoes. Sarah looked down to be disappointed they were not his 'Chuck's' and instead some Italian leather, standard high level spy shoes.

"Chuck, come on let's go. There's so…" 'much I have been waiting to tell you' was left unsaid as Chuck halted her and rambled out a number of halted sentences about the NSA setting up a camp just for him and after he becomes a spy they can be together and finally be the hero all blurred together, swirling around in her mind like listening to some language she had no comprehension in. It ended just as quickly, she could only recall his eyes reaching hers, widening, then becoming the saddest she could remember; just as he was taking a step towards her, he quickly closed his eyes turned around and with shoulders slumped walked away.

She was in a fog until a sudden jolt shook her and she realized she was in their, no her cabin when a brief look in the bathroom mirror informed her she had been crying profusely. She ran cold water over her face until she calmed. Stepping out into the main room she took a deep breath while piecing together how everything went horribly wrong and instead of being in the midst of earth shattering sex with the man she loved she was flummoxed trying to piece together what her next step would be. She knew what the first step needed to be and pulled out the burner phone and dialed the number only a select few people in the world had knowledge of.

"13, I was expecting a call a little later… Sharon, is everything all right?"

A sniffle followed by a guttural, "No, Nick" put the spymaster on high alert and only her, "Stop" halted the Strike squad being sent with Maria Hill leading them. Fury's order to clear the room left a pall over the situation until he spoke again.

"I'm alone, Sarah what happened?" As Sarah told the story she could feel the agitation building in Fury and the giggle he elicited from her after announcing he would send Romanoff to Prague to teach Bartowski a lesson released much of the negative tension. "So they sold him on the spy life and he bought it hook, line, and sinker?"

A loud sigh, followed by a "Yes," brought the conversation to a halt as both were in planning mode.

"Ok, it looks like Sarah Walker is still going to be active… Unless you want to walk away I can have Sarah Walker dead and Sharon Carter back in DC within 36 hours."

"No!" came out immediately, followed by, "Sorry, Nick. That would destroy Chuck… I couldn't do that to him… I love him," the last phrase uttered in a whisper.

The reply of, "Have you told him that," again brought a halt in their conversation. Sarah heard Nick typing on his keyboard before he eventually responded. "Well I'm not sure the other option is going to be a picnic for either of you. Knowing Beckman she is still going to use Castle as your main branch to work out of. It's actually in a decent location and they're still paying for its construction and she is well known for being a cheap ass bit..."

"Nick, stop. What isn't going to be a picnic?"

"Fine, you don't want to know that your other boss owes your actual boss $10 after the Raiders beat up on the Redskins thirty years ago. Can't scrape up a measly ten dollars in thirty years…"

"Nick as someone who has footage of you crying after being beaten up by a girl."

"Hey, you had all your trainees crying at some point… at least I wasn't the one that got popped in the nose the first day of training."

"While Mom only did it that one time, I thought it made the perfect show to the recruits. Now, if it has you stalling it must be an unpleasant plan," Sarah countered.

"Most likely they will bring in their Ring expert, Daniel Shaw…"

"Does he know they are HYDRA?"

"Doubtful, he is on a personal vendetta because he believes the Ring killed his wife. Unfortunately she was turned at some point and eventually made our radar. Ilana Truffaut planted a tracker on her…"

"Wait, Evelyn Shaw? She was Graham's Red Test for me. You know I hate killing unless I have to… If I could have only gotten that out on the platform I'm sure Chuck would be with me right now. Do we know who killed her?"

"No, but it was only a few days after you planted it. Granted it fully sold you to Graham, but we lost a good opportunity to find out anything. However that is the last thing you are going to mention to Shaw because you are going to get close to him. Stop. He is very loose in his plans; although they have a decent success rate they almost always contain some big risks. I think you can ground him a little; plus if Bartowski still has his head up his ass, Shaw is good looking enough to make him jealous."

"Nick," she responded tersely.

"You know what; you still have the better part of a week off from the CIA. Come back and see your mom. You know Peggy will want to take you to Coney Island on the 4th and maybe after that the three of us can come up with a better alternative."

"Thanks Nick. I'll check in, in a few days."

"Try not to do anything too foolish until then Sarah Rogers."

 _ **A/N: Like, not like? I am surprised nobody has done this before, or maybe they have on one of the other sites. Again this is not going to be an especially long, drawn out story. It will get the main characters together and in a reasonably settled place. For those not familiar with Chuck I highly suggest it, I'm not sure if it's on Hulu, Netflix, or Prime, but it is worth it. Lastly for those thinking I could possibly have Chuck paired with somebody other than Sarah, tsk tsk.**_ _ **Eliza Doolittle**_ _ **is still being worked on, in fact I will pull chapter 5 up after I post this. Please feel free to review, thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy this.**_


	2. The Reveal

_**A/N: Very happy that there appears to be an audience for this story and hope some other people will attempt to work within these two arenas. Thanks to all those who read the first chapter, hope most will choose to continue on. We are jumping forward to my nom de plume episode (3/13), right after "I appreciated the tank".**_

 **Chuck vs. Agent 13**

 **Chapter 2: The Reveal**

Sarah appeared to be staring at the monitor, but was in her mind running over the past few months which felt twice as long as the previous two years combined. Chuck's declaration of love was the final tipping point in stopping this charade. She'd board that train, tell Fury she was taking a vacation, and have Mom call in a favor from the French so they could have the Eiffel Tower all to themselves for a day.

Of course that fell apart; first with Casey's well intentioned declaration that erased the .1% doubt that Chuck had actually pulled the trigger. No matter how 'spied up' Chuck had become over the past few months being responsible for anyone's death would create an emotional crisis for him. Then just as she was walking out the door Shaw called up with a lead on capturing the Ring leader. The thought of completing her assignment and creating an avenue for her to explain everything to Chuck without any of the other crap hanging over them anymore was too much of an opportunity to pass up.

It hadn't hit her until they all made it back to Castle, how bizarre Shaw's reaction was to finding out not only hadn't the Ring killed his wife, but the woman he had been trying to romance into being the 2nd Mrs. Shaw was the one who pulled the trigger according to the video. The shock at witnessing something she hadn't done presented on a huge screen threw her off enough to miss the signs Shaw presented initially. He already knew this version of events. Shaw's record showed the only thing that could crack his spy mask was related to the death of his wife. After finding out his own side killed his wife Shaw's response was to become Fred Rogers. That made no sense; not one outburst or cry of outrage from witnessing the traumatic event that shaped his current life. It was a well played setup, but now both Chuck and her lives had to be in danger. Shaw could have easily killed her while she was distracted which most likely means he has another plan for her to die and to turn Chuck and the Intersect over to HYDRA.

The slam of the cost report landing on Beckman's desk brought Sarah out of her head and she could see Chuck shifting uncomfortably as the General scolded him when Shaw started to blather about Chuck's actions being that of a true spy. She was barely able to keep from screaming out 'No! No spy would do that, only Chuck… my Chuck'. She snuck a glimpse of his profile and made a mental note to have him grow out his hair. Her hand was rising to run her fingers through Chuck's hair when her other phone rang.

She quickly pulled out the flip phone to Chuck's shocked gasp at the ancient tech, but made sure she was looking at the General when she answered the call, "Commander Fury, this is not the best time." The audible gulp from Beckman was a guilty pleasure, although their diminutive leader had been better after reforming their group, calling Chuck 'asset' or 'the Intersect' for the majority of the first two years created some animosity towards her boss. "They found him." The way her voice cracks at the end garners the other three's complete attention. "Ok, I'll leave right away, but there is something I have to do before leaving… NO! It is not that. Nick it is not an option, he's coming with me… Have you told… Fine, the usual place then… Goodbye Sir." The final phrases were delivered in a clipped tone that left Chuck unsure of how to approach the shockingly now emotional spy.

Sarah put away her phone and noticed the moisture on her eyes as she was trying to wipe them away she saw Shaw moving towards her with a smirk on his face. With a look of distaste she quickly turned to Chuck, "Chuck, I have to head out east for something important. I… I need you there with me." The resulting beaming smile from Chuck made Sarah's soul both soar and ache. It soared as it was the first true all-in Chuck smile she had gotten since Ellie's wedding reception which added to the aching portion as the knowledge of just hearing that one tiny sentence could break out the thing she had missed so much.

"Sam, why would you say you need Bartowski when we're… together," the smile Shaw started the sentence with turned into a grimace with the last word. Chuck's smile dimmed with the first word, but raised an eyebrow with Shaw's reticence by the end of it. General Beckman also was curious with the shift in the team dynamics, but appeared pleased with Sarah and Chuck's interaction.

All three were surprised by Sarah's response, being a dismissive laugh and a quick grab of Chuck's hand offering a squeeze. Her beaming smile to Chuck morphed into the Enforcer's glare as she found Shaw's face. "I had to come up with something that made you think you had the upper hand," she turned quickly to Chuck releasing his hand and bringing her palm to cup his cheek, "I'm so sorry you had to hear that. I have to make that up to you, but just for the record, my birth name is not Sam."

Shaw's countenance soured even further from this revelation, which spurred Sarah to form an immediate plan and look over her shoulder to the confused spy. "Thankfully, I am putting an end to the sub-mission of keeping you relatively happy, well at least enticed with the thought of more happening between us."

Both males had a reaction to that Chuck immediately looked to the General with a fury nobody had ever seen from the Nerdherder, but Sarah's rubbing his cheek calmed him enough to glance down to the blonde shaking her head and mouthing, 'not her' before turning to the 'super-spy' who was flexing his hands to relieve the stress, "What sub-mission?" was uttered in a growl.

"It is known that while many of your missions are successful, they are rarely without significant losses. The death of your wife made you cavalier with the health of your 'assets'," Sarah paused to offer a quick look to Beckman who acknowledged that dig with a nod, "You needed something or someone to ground you and offer you the perspective that lives are worth more than a notation on a report. A number of people have high aspirations for you, if you were able to learn some restraint."

"Restraint! You don't think I have restraint. You have no idea on the amount of restraint I can show." Shaw snarled.

Sarah offered a nod and smirk, "You are right Danny. Not even attempting to reach over once on our drive to that setup to reach out and snap my neck or even after delivering the video offering me comfort had to have eaten you up on the inside. I mean the all out, desperate search you had to find your wife's killer just to find out you've been trying to bed her… since you met her, but the full court press for a little over a month. You even bought her earrings from Tiffany's just to find out in the end you had absolutely zero shot at closing the deal. My God that must sting."

Sarah chose to emphasize her last statement by bringing Chuck's head down and delivering a 'Princess Bride' worthy kiss which infuriated Shaw even more while the General muttered out, "It's about damned time," before screaming out for Shaw to stop. Sarah was extremely grateful for the warning as the kiss was just entering the mind-blowing stage which would have left both her and Chuck vulnerable. However there was just enough time for Sarah to pivot away from Shaw's attempted strike and deliver an elbow to the back of his head which put the rogue spy off balance and falling into the line of Chuck who shook off the effects of the kiss quickly enough to deliver a right cross knocking Shaw into the floor and out.

Sarah gave Chuck her best smile for a moment before handcuffing Shaw, ascertaining he was still breathing, and making her way back to Chuck to continue on from when Shaw had interrupted them a loud clearing of the throat stopped them as the two sheepishly looked towards the monitor to a bemused General Diane Beckman. "So, Shaw has been turned by the Ring." To which Sarah simply nodded while intertwining her hand with Chuck's causing a harrumph from the General, but no specific order to cease. After a breath she continued, "And Agent Walker are you with SHIELD or did Fury recruit you while Chuck was in Prague?"

"General, I am Agent 13, Sharon Carter, on undercover assignment to the CIA for the elimination of Fulcrum and modified now to include the Ring. My orders were not to reveal myself unless absolutely necessary or upon completion of the assignment." Sarah could feel Chuck's hand begin to moisten, so she released it as she turned to face Chuck and look directly into his eyes as she told him, "There is so much I have to tell you on the flight to New York." The pleading quality found in both her voice and her eyes wore down Chuck as he could merely nod his acquiescence. Her smile energized Chuck to smile which seemed to be the key for the blonde to turn back towards the monitor.

"Agent Wal… Carter since you are heading to the East Coast, I will expect to meet with the both of you in three days. If circumstances prevent that I expect to be notified ASAP; especially if SHIELD is going to make their way into this task force."

"General, I don't have a firm idea on how long we will be in New York and we will let you know when we can get together to discuss how to further dismantle the Ring. If not myself than someone else as I am fairly certain SHIELD is content to allow this to remain an NSA/CIA op. So if you could please still refer to me as Agent Walker, it will be easier for everyone."

The General pondered for a moment, "What if Shaw hadn't been turned or didn't fall for your ploy?"

Sarah sighed, "Until he paused on the word together, I was going to relay my concerns privately as leaving him alone in Castle could cause numerous problems. If he held strong or hadn't been turned I would have taken my reprimand from you and simply asked if you continued to insist on Shaw being able to compartmentalize to that extent what if Roan had been killed and for a few months you were trying to woo his killer after devoting your career to finding that person who took Montgomery away from you. At the very least he needed a psych eval for what has occurred over the past 48 hours. Also there is no way I could trust him to have my back especially in light of my sub-mission."

Beckman reflected on that and nodded her agreement before asking, "Did you want to bring Shaw with you or have my people bring him in?"

Sarah gave a look to Chuck of pure lust which caused him to squeak out, "I think it's best if you take care of that General."

Sarah nodded to Chuck, looked back to the monitor, and quipped, "General, we hope to see you in a few days… and Diane just pay him the $10 already." The response of a grunt barely preceded the cut of the video call.

Sarah breathed out for what felt like the first time since before seeing Chuck on that platform so many months ago. He gave off his adorably confused look which forced Sarah to stare at Chuck for a few moments before clasping his hand and leading him out of Castle.

It took being on the road for a half hour before Sarah felt her hearing fully recovered from the squeal Ellie had delivered with the news that they were together. She looked over to Chuck who was watching as the monotonous desert scenery was speeding by with a look of contentment on his face. Normally a quiet Chuck would be a cause for concern, but her hand lying on top of his behind the gearshift made the ride tranquil.

At the SHIELD outpost Chuck's exuberance came back in spades as the technology made Castle look like a Radio Shack. Sarah quickly worked their way to what they were flying to New York and she showed Chuck the important parts of the quinjet, namely the stateroom in this particular model. After taking off Sarah quickly hit a number of buttons on the console, turned to Chuck, smiled, and took his hand bringing him to the stateroom. As soon as the door closed Chuck's mouth found Sarah's and in a blur of seemingly never ending sensations they finally consummated their love for one another.

Afterwards as their bodies and minds began to realize there was more to the universe than the other; Sarah looked up at Chuck's face and moved her hand to caress his cheek. She opened her mouth to say something, but Chuck beat her to the punch by nervously asking, "When did you fall for me?"

Sarah smiled and quickly responded, "Some time between fixing my phone and disarming the bomb with the porn virus. When did you fall for me?" She batted her eyelashes which caused a gulp from Chuck and a brief laugh from the both.

"I could easily say somewhere between you making fun of my name and my proclamation of being your baggage handler, I wouldn't want you to believe I make that offer capriciously, but on the beach after that first night when you bumped my shoulder and asked me to trust you I was head over heels." A few tears began to fall from Sarah's eyes and Chuck began to ramble, "Did we rush this? I mean I thought it was mind blowing, but…"

Sarah stopped the ramble with a long kiss and brought her forehead up to rest on his as they attempted to catch their breath. After two exhales Sarah finally spoke, "Chuck I have waited my entire life for this moment and you. Soon you'll understand a little more how important that statement is, but I wanted to tell you my story before we did 'it' just in case the truth would make you change your mind." Sarah shushed Chuck's retort before he could voice it, "Yes, it was mind blowing," Sarah purred before her face became serious, "But that means it is time to let you know the truth about me and I don't know how to start it…" She paused before sitting up and stating, "Does the Intersect have anything regarding Project Rebirth or Captain America?"

It took a second before the familiar signs of a flash began and curiosity got the better of the spy as she brought her lips to Chuck's over the duration. After she snuggled contentedly into Chuck's neck while he regained his bearings from the assault on his senses both the flash and kiss brought. "Did you kiss me?" Sarah shyly nodded, "Was it better?"

Sarah thought for a moment and shook her head, "It was different, but it is better when we are both fully involved. What did you learn?"

"I can't believe Steve Rogers actually existed and that the comic books have it mostly right, although there was no mention, but there was no Bucky, right?"

Sarah's eyes widened, "Of course there was. He was his best friend and rescuing him was the impetus that led the Army to believe in him."

"Sarah, in the comics Bucky was a teenager."

"Oh, no Bucky was older than dad." Sarah grimaced as soon as she realized what she said and Chuck was clearly puzzled with the statement as well.

Sarah grasped both of Chuck's hands with hers and looked directly into his eyes as she spoke, "Captain America, Steve Rogers, is my father. My name is Sarah Lisa Rogers and I am 64 years old. My mother, Peggy Carter, did not know she was pregnant until 6-7 weeks after my dad crashed the Red Skull's ship, the Valkyrie, into the ocean to prevent the destruction of the east coast. Until I was around thirteen everything was normal for me, but when adolescence began to kick in apparently some aspects of the serum my dad was given also started to manifest. My senses were enhanced, as are my strength and healing. My aging was also affected as it takes roughly 3 and one-half years to age the equivalent of one year to a normal human." Sarah paused to see how Chuck was taking the news and began to feel distressed in that she couldn't read her Nerd and her head subsequently dropped.

Chuck was in the midst of processing everything and was somewhat disappointed in that the flash had only given him info that was heavily redacted. There was an unnamed doctor who combined with another individual was assigned to 'create' a super-soldier and after a training and testing session a person, whose name was also redacted, underwent the procedure and the results were deemed beyond incredible although the doctor was killed by an assassin shortly after. The Captain America flash had even less info; although it mentioned he had a group called the Howling Commandos and they were tasked with fighting Hydra, a subgroup within the Nazi party that was looking to end up controlling the world no matter which side, Axis or Allied, came out on top. The last item was that their final raid took out the head of Hydra, but the Captain had to sacrifice his life. Sarah had filled in some of the blanks and despite hoping she wouldn't lie to him the last few months of tension were still strong enough to cast some doubt.

Chuck exhaled and blinked after running through everything a second time, but seeing Sarah's head turned down made him realize he needed to act. He quickly lifted her chin and to the surprise, and delight, of the spy gave a sweet kiss before exclaiming, "So I guess being a cougar applies more than simply your alma mater… wait that couldn't have been your first high school, but then who is Jack Burton and…" Sarah once again resorted to a breathtaking kiss to snap Chuck out of his ramble.

"No, James Buchanan High was not my first high school experience and Jack is a SHIELD agent whose long term assignment is to cultivate sometimes necessary underworld connections. I wasn't able to say how impressed he was with you, despite the lack of German in your performance. He only knows me as Sharon Carter and was used to get me into the CIA while working some angles to build his reputation. Other than my mother, Nick Fury, and one other agent only you know anything about Sarah Rogers that is still alive. I have done stints with the FBI, Secret Service, DEA, interspersed with SHIELD and degrees from Oxford and Columbia before Sarah Walker. However you need to know this one thing: whatever iteration I ever have been there has been nobody that I have felt anything close to what I feel for you. All of them were me doing my job until the time came for that person to disappear; knowing that time would eventually arrive allowed me to maintain enough distance that the shedding of that character was never a devastating blow; until now."

Chuck latched onto Sarah with a crushing grip, "No! Not when we finally are on the same page. I don't care I am not going to let Sarah Walker die. Even in 40 years when I'm old and wrinkled while you are still breathtakingly beautiful it is still going to be Sarah and Chuck. If you are taking me out there and expecting me to return without you that is an impossibility."

Sarah immediately began to shake her head, "Chuck; that is not what I meant. As far as I am concerned we are a package deal for as long as you'll have me. Although a part of me wants to utilize our location to its fullest once more. I think we should get dressed, get something to eat, and you can ask me some more questions. However the reason we are heading to New York is because there was a discovery made in the Arctic… they found my father frozen in the ice, but he is showing brain activity and is breathing on his own. They have no idea when or if he will wake up, but I need you with me… also my mom has been asking about you for over two years and was on the verge of sneaking out and stealing a quinjet to meet you." At Chuck's questioning look she smiled as she continued, "She would have maintained my cover, although she is nearing ninety she is still considered a 'force of nature' when she puts her mind to something."

Sarah stopped as Chuck displayed his wistful smile before explaining, "Well that explains where you get that trait from."

"Not necessarily as my mom insists my stubbornness is purely from my father." The excitement just from hearing her say father causes Chuck to bring out his mega-smile as he silently prays that everything will work out for the love of his life.

 _ **A/N: No excuses on why this wasn't put up at least a week ago if not sooner. I'm still not satisfied with the ending place for this chapter, but I wanted us to be at least entering the crossover part as chapter 3 begins. Please feel free to review or leave any questions or comments I do try to reply to everybody.**_


	3. The Wake Up

_**A/N: This is the first story I have put out here where I don't have the ending in mind before 'publishing' it. For the ones waiting on Eliza I do apologize it is being stubborn. Anyhow, no ownership of Chuck or Marvel is even modestly suggested. Thanks to those who are still reading.**_

 **Chuck vs. Agent 13**

 **Chapter 3: The Wake Up**

Surprisingly Chuck had few questions; of course the most pervasive for her were about her favorite music and movies. Her movie knowledge was limited to the Burbank movie nights. Prior to Chuck either she was on assignment or recovering which mainly required sleep interspersed with reports. She caught Chuck muttering but not able to discern anything but 'alarm clock' only led her to smile brightly at him. Sarah did admit she had one musical group that she enjoyed: the Beatles; and that she never said anything before because they are the standard and Chuck preferred 'indie' music to established groups. Chuck groused at that, but said that the Beatles, Beach Boys, and some others set the platform that 'his' groups used and to not like the Beatles was akin to not liking classic Disney. Somehow that morphed into a discussion on her enjoyment of dancing and that led to her being undercover at Studio 54 for two months and how she learned to tune out everything save the beat as she tried to locate the discussions of major drug deals, mafia interactions, white slave traders, and even the 'Son of Sam' killer.

On their approach to New York Chuck's nerves started to hit and with that came the babble that Sarah had been waiting for. She kissed him quiet and as they rested their foreheads against the other she explained that they were landing in a way station to pick up a car to drive into the city and to go against his nature and not attempt to interact with anyone because there was one agent she desperately did not want to run into. At Chuck's raised eyebrow Sarah simply stated this agent made Carina appear as a naïve ingénue in comparison. Chuck's audible gulp let her know the message was received; the last thing she needed was for Romanoff to have any inkling of a secret being kept from her.

They picked up the car, a black Escalade, within 3 minutes of landing without a Black Widow sighting and were on the road. After they passed the first mile marker an audio message began to play which explained that the captain was being placed in the recovery room and the doctors were unsure if he would wake up in hours or days or… Hearing the uncertainty in the voice unnerved Sarah to which she muttered, "Damn it Maria."

She looked over to Chuck who was giving his supportive look and asked, "Is Maria the agent who knows?"

"No, the agent is Phil Coulson. His Captain America collection may even nerd you out. He is somebody I trust with my life and more," That addition conveyed to Chuck this Phil also knew of his secret, "Maria is the Deputy Director, the highest ranking female officer in SHIELD since my mom left. I trust her with my life and she knows about you as well. After the pita girl and Longshore I had to make a number of contingencies. My 'pineapple' option was to bring in SHIELD and have us, Ellie and Awesome disappear. I knew it wouldn't make any of you happy, but if your secret was unleashed; their lives would be in danger no matter where you were." Sarah looked to Chuck apologetically, but when he wouldn't meet her eyes her head drooped and moved back to the road.

Chuck looked up and noticed Sarah's worried look and gently cupped her cheek and lightly kissed her. To her now hopeful expression he stated, "We would have been able to tell them the whole truth then, right?" To which Sarah nodded and re-focused to pass some slower traffic before turning back to Chuck's mega-smile, "Can we tell them when we get back," caused a stillness as Sarah thought about it while maneuvering her way through the mounting traffic.

"Yes," finally came out as she hit a patch of cleared road, "Sorry, I just want to get there before he wakes up. However with Shaw and not knowing what he may have relayed and to whom ignorance is no longer a safety net for Ellie and Devon. Even if Beckman is against it we will tell them, but we should at least inform her of our plans."

"All our plans?" caused a faint tinge across the superspy's cheeks. However the smug look disappeared when Sarah stated the General could respond with her liaisons with Montgomery. Chuck had to do a full body shake to get those pervasive thoughts out of his head and noticed a large leather bag in the back seat. "Sarah, should we be wary about the bag in the back seat?" Sarah asked Chuck to describe the bag and try to describe the contents without opening it, just in case that triggered something.

After a few moments when Chuck stated it appeared metallic and circular it dawned on both of them what they were transporting. Chuck looked at Sarah and asked, "Why not bring this with him?"

"It could be a number of things, they may not have found it with him and had to send it separately, but my top guess would be some of the agents were playing with it." At Chuck's nonplussed look she clarified, "This is an iconic symbol; our organization is arguably named from this object and I'm sure in a statement you cannot possibly relate to men of any age can revert to boys with the proper toys."

"Well that wasn't too subtle of a dig, but surprisingly I do understand." Sarah rolled her eyes, but made some quick maneuvers to get to the right lane and onto an off ramp to Chuck's surprise, "Are we running low on gas… food… bathroom break?" The last one got Sarah to give Chuck her single eyebrow raised look and as he gulped she laughed.

"No we are taking a short cut, driving in New York City is an absolute nightmare. With this route we can get to our destination in fifteen minutes. A mile off the interstate she pulled off to a construction site and pulled up to this pole which held up a plastic box labeled plans and permits. Sarah rolled down the window and pressed a few points on the box and a scanner popped up and noted her retina. Chuck heard a rumble as the car began to lower and panicked a little as it was reminiscent of his entering the Ring lair to rescue Shaw. He shook his head until he noticed it became pitch black for a second and the panic began again. He felt Sarah running one hand along his arm and the other caressing his face and Chuck relaxed enough to take a full breath and look at her apologetically.

Sarah shook off the apology and stared at him nonverbally asking 'what happened'. Chuck swallowed and explained about entering the lair he endured at least a fifty floor drop while hanging onto a soda vending machine and that he was a fool for rescuing Shaw and that he just realized how close those explosions were and his mind blanked as Sarah kissed him. After recovering she explained that they were being transported to a tunnel system that ran under the city. The darkness was simply the next floor moving into place; rescuing Shaw was not stupid as neither had any idea he was being turned, but she emphasized by delivering a blow to his deltoid locking her up and doing something heroic is not an option. She finished as a tear began to fall that the explosions were far too close.

That began a make-out session which only dissatisfied the two because of the shortness of time. They reached the tunnel and a voice came on the radio that stated the pathway was completely clear and she still held the top time of thirteen minutes forty-two seconds. The grin on Sarah's face told Chuck she was planning on breaking that mark.

Arriving at the building Sarah navigated them through with minimal encounters into an elevator. Sarah took a deep breath and looked over to Chuck who was carrying the bag across his back. She offered a smile which was reciprocated until the doors whooshed open.

"Agent 13, it's good to see you again. Agent Carmichael it is nice to meet you and your reputation does precede you," stated the attractive brunette in a black catsuit. Chuck gaped a little bit causing Sarah to chuckle which in turn caused the brunette to offer a small smile.

Sarah quickly intervened by introducing Chuck to Maria Hill and vice versa. Maria quickly turned it into an update and escorted the two into a large empty room with the exception of a room size box in the middle which had a door. Chuck looked puzzled and Sarah shook her head as Maria explained the easing into the 21st century strategy that had been narrowly agreed upon. Sarah sighed, nodded her head, and offered her thanks to Maria who returned the gesture, but made a conspicuous double take of the box and back to Sarah's face. Just as Maria was leaving she handed Sarah a small device and told her Fury wanted her to have this when you went in. Sarah recognized the device in the palm of her hand, but when she looked up Hill was gone.

Sarah next looked around and saw a woman sitting in a chair a few feet from the doorway and recognized her. She approached the woman who was looking at a monitor. Sarah emitted a small gasp that only Chuck noticed as she saw her father for the first time in color. Sarah started to say something, but couldn't so Chuck cleared his throat causing the agent to turn and look at the two.

"Sharon, what are you doing here?" spurted out, but then before a response, "Of course, Carter, I forget you are a legacy. Stop, you know what I mean. Are you done with your California mission and who have you brought with you?" She offered in an overly flirtatious way that showed she was teasing.

Chuck's laugh brought Sarah out of her stupor, "This is Charles Carmichael, his friends call him Chuck. I haven't decided what you'll call him yet," was delivered in a teasing manner that caused the agent to give an exaggerated pout. "The mission in California may be wrapping up soon, but there are still a number of unanswered questions. Nice outfit."

"I know. I have more respect for your great aunt in being able to accomplish what she did during the war if she had to traipse around in this all the time. The doctors are stating he probably won't wake up until tomorrow, but they've underestimated him every step of the way. Hill told me that if you got here before he awoke you get to go in… I'm actually thankful you got here; I can understand the deception, but I'm just not comfortable with the plan. By the way Chuck, I am Andrea." Andrea offered a wink to Sarah and then pointed her head to the STRIKE team members a few feet away.

Sarah took a look at the outfits they were wearing and again shook her head, mumbling about 'black not being the new black' that caused Chuck and Andrea to chortle. She stared at the two STRIKE members in their assault gear trying to figure out who they were, she could guess, but wasn't positive. She turned to Andrea and said she'd be going into it in a minute or so and dragged Chuck back a few feet. "You should be fine here, if it wasn't set up this way I would insist you be in there with me, but there is no way to know what his reaction is going to be upon awakening. I'm sure you have something on your phone that can keep you amused for a short period of time. I just have a feeling he's going to be up sooner rather than later. Chuck nodded and started in for a hug, but stopped, grasped her shoulder, and squeezed. Sarah understood the gesture and whispered to Chuck, "Thanks, PDA is much frowned upon here. If it does get to be a long period I'll come out and we can decide on the options," Chuck nodded, "Last, try to stay away from those two; the STRIKE teams are tough, but they are also mostly bullies." Sarah offered her top smile to Chuck before allowing it to fade to her agent mask before turning and entering the box.

Upon entering she looked at the room and noticed instantly a number of things that were wrong. She then somewhat understood Andrea's reluctance; if dad's mind was sharp she'd be walking into a situation where he'd be on high alert and that would be dangerous. She then pulled a chair closer and for the first time in her life grasped her father's hand.

After the first hour Sarah was wondering what Chuck was up to, but since no alerts had been broadcast she assumed things were ok. There were minute changes for the patient as she could feel his pulse slowly quicken and his body start to warm a little more. At this point it occurred to Sarah that she had not checked with her mother and knowing Fury would delay calling her until the last minute because Peggy Carter would not be denied being at Steve Rogers' bedside when he woke up, no matter how heartbreaking it may be for the both of them. Sarah pulled out her phone and clicked the device that Hill had handed her.

Outside the box a tiny alarm went off that caused the three males to rush over to where Andrea was. Andrea pushed a button that shut off the alarm and looked to the STRIKE team first, "She's making a personal call that is none of our business. I'm still monitoring the video and once she's off the line I'll call up the audio." Chuck was immediately satisfied and went back to a corner of the room while the STRIKE team moved a little more reluctantly back to their section.

"Mom, has Nick called you today… I knew it… I'm in New York, with Chuck… Yes I'm happy, probably the happiest I've ever been, but there is another reason why. They found dad… I'm sitting with him right now I think he's going to wake up soon… I almost called when flying out here, but I know you hate getting messages from people flying… No, we are going to make our way to you when he is awake… No, he needs some time to let it sink in… Language…. Yes you will meet Chuck… Love you too, bye." Sarah hung up the phone, pocketed it then looked to the bed and found two blue eyes staring back at her.

She jumped to the bedside and quickly whispered, "You are ok," before she could offer anything else he stared at her and croaked out, "Mom?"

Sarah blushed and smiled at that before shaking her head, "No, but I have seen a picture you drew of her. There's a lot that has happened since you crashed the Valkyrie." A Brooklyn Dodger broadcast grew louder in the room and Sarah sensed anxiety rising in the supersoldier from it.

Before Sarah could talk the door opened up and Andrea walked in, "Sharon, Captain Rogers I'm sorry to interrupt, but the audio is compromised and I was ordered to come in." She winced as Steve scrutinized her and you can see him making notes in his head about some items as he then took in the entirety of the room and after gathering the information he stood.

"Where am I?" He asked Andrea just as Sarah shut off the audio jamming signal.

"A recovery room in New York City."

Steve took another close look at the room before standing from the bed and stating, "No. Where am I?" came out more forcibly and Andrea reactively pressed a button.

Sarah uttered out, "She's not lying, but there's more to the story," just as the two STRIKE members barged in. Steve went on his immediate reaction and quickly sent the two through a wall completely destroying the illusion. He looked back to the blonde who was mouthing 'It's ok' and although he felt something which said he could trust her he leapt from the hole and left the box.

Andrea grabbed a walkie-talkie from a skirt pocket and announced a 'Code 13' she looked to Sharon and shrugged as Sharon followed out of the hole and spotted Steve staring at something and not moving. The blonde sensing she had some time delivered a quick kick into the short ribs of one of the fallen STRIKE members. At Andrea's look Sharon mouthed, 'Rumlow?' Andrea shook her head and laughed at Sarah's disappointed look.

Sarah took a breath before asking Andrea to call off the code and to remain there. If the Captain did anything else that was aggressive or took off she could call it once more. She walked over to where her dad was standing and found what stopped him in his tracks. Chuck was listening to something as he had his earphones in and was maneuvering the shield as if he were using it in a great battle. She caught her father's eyes as he stated, "This isn't HYDRA."

Sarah tearily smiled and brought the confused man into a hug. She whispered into his ear, "This is SHIELD, after the war which the Allies won; the SSR was disbanded after a year and three people you are very familiar with took the remnants and created this. One used his vast finances to fund this; another used his clout within the armed forces to ensure we were taken seriously and to provide discipline. The last made sure of the mission statement and that the goals would be ones that you would approve of as her way of honoring you."

"Howard, the Colonel, and…" just before he got the last name out there was a small clang and they turned to see Chuck picking up the shield from the floor and looking at it to see if they were any marks on it, muttering to himself, "no, no, no; Sarah's going to hurt me for this, dropping her dad's…" He sheepishly looked to see the both of them looking at him with some amusement.

"Sir, it is an honor to meet you my name is Chuck and I'm Sarah's boyfriend. I'm sorry about the shield. I don't think there's any damage, but…" Chuck quickly thrust the shield into Steve's arms and all three could sense a palpable relief when the shield was back to its rightful owner.

"Thank you Chuck, please call me Steve. Although it has been through a lot I don't think dropping it a few feet will cause any permanent damage to this," he paused and looked to Chuck and back, "Your name is Sarah?"

Chuck cringed as he now fully surveyed the scene with the two man shaped holes in the wall and Andrea approaching them. Chuck coughed to get their attention before anything else was said that should not be. Sarah recognized that and said that he was due an explanation and he would get it while they were on their way to make him fulfill a promise that was long overdue. Steve recognized the facial affect and as the clues were all coming together Andrea made her presence known to the threesome.

"I need to apologize once again Captain Rogers."

"Don't you mean Major?" Chuck interrupted. The three looked at him with confused faces, "Maybe it was posthumously, although obviously that was wrong. I do know Patton wanted you promoted straight to a one star." That brought a smile to Steve's face, a look of adoration from Sarah, and a huge smile from Andrea.

"Do you think that Phil doesn't know this; I mean to relate any Captain America fact he doesn't know is priceless. Hey, how do you know that?"

Chuck quickly answered, "There is information that I have access to and granted much of it relating to Steve was heavily redacted, but the last entry for him was the promotion to Major."

The three seemed satisfied with that answer and Andrea turned to Major Rogers, "Major, I'm sorry for maybe overreacting and making the situation worse, but just for my report can you tell me what triggered your suspicion of it not being true?"

"There were a number of things… uh."

"Andrea or Agent 44."

"Andrea, you probably made the right call, I sensed discomfort from you which contrasted from Sarah…"

"Sharon," Steve's brow creased, "Sharon Carter or Agent 13."

Chuck jumped in at this point, "Until this morning I knew her as Sarah Walker of the CIA. It is going to take a while before I can think of her with another name." He and Sarah then shared an intense look that Steve recognized and chose to forego the Sarah/Sharon question until a little later.

"The room was superficially accurate, but the broadcast was of a game I attended, there were too many outlets, the ambient noises were negligible as was the lack of smell…" He then rattled off items that were off on her uniform and the clothes he was wearing and finished with, "The number of items brought up two possibilities: it was either a test or HYDRA. The two guards that came in pushed it to the HYDRA camp, but after leaving the room I saw Chuck and from both he and, uh, Agent 13 I got the sense they were not HYDRA."

Sarah finally spoke up, "I'll be happy to add an addendum to your report, Andrea." She stated while looking directly into the camera she knew Nick was watching from.

Andrea laughed, "Maybe I'll let you add it tomorrow. I know if I let you do it now, both of our asses would be called out on it. However I take it there is somewhere else the Capt… Major needs to be," Andrea offered a glare which Steve interpreted as protective of Peggy which he acknowledged with a nod, "It is an honor to meet you sir." She then turned away and walked back to the small monitor station setup.

Steve looked to the two remaining, while Chuck looked to Sarah, who looked to be trying to decide on something. Finally she looked to the two of them and motioned for them to follow her to the back of the room and placed her hand on the wall. Silently a part of the wall split apart where an elevator door opened the three quickly walked in and any trace of the elevator soon disappeared.

"How the hell did she know about that elevator Nick?"

"Well Mr. Secretary she's a damn good spy and she helped minimize the potential clusterfuck." Pierce nodded as some of the council members grunted their disapproval.

"Why aren't we monitoring what's going on in the elevator?" complained Gideon Malick.

"Sir, that elevator is secured from audio and video surveillance as was requested by the Council. It is passively monitored so we know how many people and what they are carrying. It can be locked down by my control and with its adamantium shell turns into a cell. She also activated a video and audio scrambler so we wouldn't be getting anything anyway," explained Nick Fury.

"Don't you care where they are taking him?"

"Gideon, there's a woman that has been dreaming of this moment for over sixty years. I think the least we owe Director Carter is to have this moment ASAP," Secretary Pierce stated. The other four council members quickly concurred, but Malick still looked agitated.

"Councilman Malick, Agent 13 is as good as it gets. Rogers is safe and can start to adjust to the monumental changes knowing there is a support system for him that he can trust." Pierce and a few of the council members looked at Fury as if he'd grown a second head while Malick still was perturbed.

"Gideon, what is it? I think it's fair to say he passed the test what more do you want?" another council member offered.

"Did you see how easily he disposed of the STRIKE team, right now I think it is premature to call him anything except unstable. Who really knows what he is capable of? We're relying on legends and myths and we have to be prepared."

"Are you calling Captain America a security threat?"

"Yes I am."

 _ **In fact I am still unsure where or how I will end this story, right now I'm leaning towards the next chapter being the final one and then a few instances where this dynamic changes both series. I had a few problem with this chapter: one being Natasha Romanoff wanting to worm her way into the story, the other was where exactly to end it. For those that are not happy about the interchangeability of Sharon/Sarah it is a necessary evil, but I apologize to those confused from it. The next chapter will begin in the elevator where Sarah will start to try and let her father know the full truth.**_


	4. Meeting the potential Mother in Law

_**A/N: My thanks to those who have found this story and read it as well as those forgiving the long interruption. This was going to be the last chapter for this story; but I needed to give Steve and Peggy another chapter. There are moments within both the Chuckverse and MCU where this 'modification' can create some interesting changes to canon and I do plan on creating a few. Either as independent stories or additional chapters is yet to be decided, but there are two that are in my head as I write this.**_

 **Chuck vs. Agent 13**

 **Chapter 4: Meeting the Mother-in-Law**

After the three made their way into the elevator there was silence. Neither man wanted to be the one to disturb Sarah as it was obvious she was debating internally about something. What had felt like minutes was only seconds as Sarah snapped her head up and once again clicked on the device Maria had handed her.

"I have cut off all video and audio surveillance. There are two life changing situations you need to know about and I wasn't sure which one to say first," she paused looked over to Chuck who guessed with what she was going to start with and smiled at her which gave her the strength to continue. She walked to where she was facing Steve and cautiously looked into his eyes before croaking out, "Daddy…"

Steve's brain had been working overtime, acclimating himself to his surroundings and trying to determine friendly or hostile; but after Chuck's shield-handling and Sarah/Sharon's earnestness in that things are ok. Her eyes and smile are eerily reminiscent of his mother, plus Chuck's unknowing slip after dropping the shield and her name all lead to that as a probable conclusion. Regardless he knows he must remain vigilant because this still could be a trap, but the look she had earlier with the set of her jaw was pure Peggy when she thinks I am overanalyzing a situation.

Steve takes a deep breath and places his hands on his daughter's (?!) shoulders and stares into her eyes trying to find anything to contradict what his heart hopes to be true. Granted it would mean he had been lost for around two and a half decades, and Lord knows that he would never begrudge Peggy for moving on. She deserved all the happiness the world could offer; he only hoped there would be a place where he could fit in without it being anymore awkward then having a daughter who appeared around the same age as you. First though he had to determine if he was going to go all in. Contrary to Peggy and his superior officers' beliefs he did not rush into battle without thinking first. He sees nothing but hope and longing in the blue eyes and in a move that shocks the other two with the swiftness of it picks her up and twirls her around once, bringing her into a hug and asking, "Peggy named you Sarah?"

Sarah pulled her head back to look into her father's eyes, but couldn't bring herself to answer. Instead she just nodded her head as she started crying and burying her face into Steve's neck, "Daddy".

The two were so wrapped up in their joy that they hadn't noticed the third person in the elevator go to the panel and halt their downward movement. The stop forced the two out of the 'cocoon' they were in and look to Chuck, whose eyes were definitely moistened as well. "I was only trying to give you guys as much time as possible," he walked over to Sarah who found her way back to the ground and wiped one side of tears while kissing her other cheek.

Steve noticed this and wondered if this was what the Commandos saw whenever he and Peggy 'stole' a moment. "That's fine Chuck, I know there's more going on in order to explain why the other agent called you Sharon, but you said there was another life changing… Peggy?" The last word came out in a painful moan that caused Sarah to break away from Chuck and go to her father shaking her head.

"No, she is alive and is waiting for us to meet her where she is staying just outside of Washington D.C…. Oh, we are in New York as Andrea did state earlier and there is a reason why with very few exceptions SHIELD knows me as Sharon Carter. Dad, we are both much older then we look. Uncle Howard was able to chart my age 'slowdown' when the serum started to kick in during adolescence and basically it takes me about three and a half years to age one year for a normal person. I wish there was an easier way to tell you this but you were stuck in that frozen hell-hole for six and a half decades. The year is 2010."

The disconsolate look on the soldier's face almost broke the other two as Chuck made his way back to Sarah. Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to fathom something he would never have expected in his wildest dreams or nightmares. "Are any of the Commandos or Howard…," Sarah shook her head, "How different is it out there?" came out in a more subdued voice.

Sarah was trying to figure out how to answer, but Chuck stepped in and pulled out his phone and placed it in front of him so Steve could see it before speaking, "It is very different. What I'm holding is called a smartphone. It is a phone, telegraph, library, newspaper, radio, movie theater, and bank all rolled into one device you can hold in your hand. It can do even more, but this is essentially the life line for a large percentage of today's population. There have also been a number of social revolutions, that has resulted in more open expression of things and ideals that were not really talked about in the past. In essence there is more freedom, but there was a trade off: people are more rude, even with the freedoms we are probably more isolated, individually, concentrating on our e-mails and social media… don't worry about not knowing what those things are I'll have the chance to go over that, if you want, while we make our way to Sarah's mom," Chuck showed a little bit of nervousness as he rambled out the last phrase which both Steve and Sarah caught.

Steve was trying to not look as lost as he felt, but couldn't decide how to start digesting this brand new world. After a tense release of breath, he opened his eyes and found both Sarah and Chuck looking at him with empathy and not pity. Growing up as he had there were innumerable times where he learned the sometimes subtle differences between the two. "Okay, so it is going to be another shock when I see the outside… Did Howard at least create a car that can fly?" His tone at the last part relaxed the couple and Chuck started the elevator again and they made it down to the garage where their car was sitting there parked in front of the elevator.

Sarah looked at the two men and simply said, "Fury," and glided into the driver seat as Chuck went to the back seat and motioned for Steve to follow him in which he did.

At Sarah's glance in the rear view mirror Chuck stated, "I can give your father a brief tutorial while you're driving. Also Steve to your unanswered question, 'no' cars do not fly yet, but with your daughter behind the wheel it may feel like it."

Sarah gave a brief glare as she turned around and muttered something along the lines of, 'you're lucky you're cute,' when she turned back and started on a different tunnel then the one they came in through. Chuck started to say something, but the look she gave let him know she knew what she was doing.

The trip to DC was uneventful over the first hour as Chuck was showing the Major how to operate a smartphone and some of what it is capable of. Another item that was checked off was picking up food via 'drive-thru' as they all needed sustenance. They made it to discussing the internet and Chuck showing how to look up information starting with Steve Rogers as the initial search, after adding World War 2 to it still did not narrow the search Chuck typed in Captain America and Steve was shocked by the amount of information available and that the vast majority of it was incorrect. When Chuck asked what Steve would like to look up next, upon hearing 'Peggy Carter' made Sarah blurt out, "No!"

Sarah looked into the rear view mirror and saw her father and Chuck give a double dose of puppy pout eyes she quickly averted her eyes back to the highway, "While it makes sense, I think it's best if Mom gets to tell you her story without any preconceived notions fueled by the internet."

She ventured a glance and saw her dad nod and felt some relief until, "Brooklyn Dodgers" was the next item uttered from his mouth.

The last fifteen minutes before pulling up to the retirement village Sarah was trying to figure out a way to allow Chuck to meet Mom before the reunion that was so long in coming. She also was feeling a tremendous amount of guilt in delaying it, just so Peggy would have a better chance at remembering meeting the man who had secured her daughter's heart. She had gotten word that it was a good day for her mom thus far and that Peggy had made an emergency appointment to the beauty salon which she just finished.

Steve had given Sarah the break she needed when he asked if there was a florist nearby. Once she parked the vehicle she pointed across the street to the strip mall while handing him a hundred dollar bill. The shock on her father's face was not as severe as she expected. "Sarah, we did spend over $40 for lunch and Chuck told me that 'fast food' is often the cheapest food available. I also was able to see the price of gasoline as we were driving and even though there weren't a lot of cars in my neighborhood I can extrapolate how much everything else is now. Plus I'm guessing this will be the first meeting between Chuck and Peggy." Sarah nodded without adding anything verbally, "I need a few minutes as well… right now if I went up there I am scared we'd fall into our banter and I don't want to break down when she'd state that I was late."

Sarah swallowed at that and after giving a quick hug whispered, "Don't be too long, for some reason I had forgotten the interrogations Mom would give to any boy who showed any interest in me." Apparently she had said it louder than she intended as Chuck paled.

Steve couldn't help but smile which turned sad as the full aspect of what she said settled in, "I'll try to be quick Sarah. However I think she'll be easy on Chuck when she sees the two of you look at each other." His eyes moved off her and he smiled as he handed back the money, "Don't worry, I've found what I needed. I'll give you guys five minutes, do you want more… or less?"

"Five should be fine. Thank you Daddy." Sarah beamed then frowned as she thought about her chosen term of endearment and that she was way too old to be using it. Somehow her father sensed this and brought her in. A few seconds later she was calm and looked up to see him smiling down. Steve released her and watched as Chuck and Sarah clasped hands and made their way into the building as he walked into the field next to the parking lot.

After checking in and walks down two long hallways the duo made it to Margaret Carter's room. Chuck could feel the anxiety rise in Sarah as they stepped closer which in turn caused his to rise leading to the inevitable sweaty palms. Chuck released Sarah's hand leading her to pout at him while he wiped them off on his jeans. He placed his hands on her cheeks and used his thumbs to turn her frown upside down. Sarah attempted an eye roll and was about to say something when Chuck placed his lips upon hers attempting to pass on how much he adored her. It consumed the both of them as neither noticed the door opening and the heel tapping the linoleum floor the first fifty times. The fifty-first somehow caused both to look over at eyes that were glaring that caused the two to immediately separate, except for his left hand and her right which remained interlocked. As the two looked down from the glare they could see twitching to resist going into a grin.

"Do you think this is appropriate behavior young man?" The English accent lent a more authoritarian tone to the question.

"Yes." Sarah's eyes widened and her grip on Chuck's hand grew tighter, "No?" came out a half second later as he looked towards Sarah who just shook her head. Chuck turned back, "While I am not a fan of PDA… personal displays of affection," he explained as the older woman looked slightly puzzled by the acronym, "It was just that Sarah seemed to be getting nervous as we were approaching the door and from the moment she walked into my life I've learned that almost nothing fazes her, but if it does I should be completely terrified. For some reason I wasn't so I tried to reassure her that I am there for her always, but because she is so beautiful, inside and outside, I tend to sometimes wonder how did I get so lucky and …"

"Does he always ramble so?" Sarah nodded affirmatively, but still looked at her Chuck with complete adoration. The SHIELD foundress didn't attempt to hold back the smile, "It would figure your right partner would be so much like your father."

This stopped Chuck's ramble, "What?" looking to Sarah to make sure he had heard it correctly, when her reply was to simply shyly smile back and shrug her shoulders Chuck turned and attempted to spout out all the reasons why that was absurd, but he didn't want to insult Sarah's mother so he was in a quandary in a way to continue which caused him to begin and stop speaking a few times.

"Charles, don't you dare try to contradict me and since your PDA prevented us from having a civilized introduction," Peggy took the time to amusedly look at Sarah before continuing, "Let me do so now. I am afraid I do have you at a disadvantage Mr. Charles Irving Bartowski as I have been informed of all your escapades with my daughter and Colonel Casey. You may call me Peggy; however without pressuring you too much I hope you will be calling me Mom soon."

That caused an exasperated, "Mom!" to come from Sarah which amused her mother even more.

"Now Charles; just know she has referred to you as 'her Chuck' ever since your impromptu save of the General after your first date." Peggy continued as she wrapped her arm around Chuck's and brought the both of them into her room, "Would you be a dear and grab a second chair and bring it next to the first one by the bed."

Sarah had a note of concern as she asked, "Are you not feeling well? Did you have a spell or overexert yourself? I can go get Daddy he said he would give us five minutes, but…"

She stopped as her mother raised her hand, "I am fine Sarah, it's just if we sit by the table I will catch my reflection and I am not happy. I asked for Scarlett O'Hara and they gave me Lucille Ball!" traveled out into the hallway.

Sarah's countenance went from relief to amusement back to concern as she knew stress would exacerbate her condition and the last thing she wanted was for her parents' reunion to be marred by an episode where her Mom lost time. The concern grew as she saw her mom look back at her wistfully and smile. It went away as Peggy shook her head and mouthed 'I'm fine'. The quiet was interrupted by a knock on the doorframe.

"Scarlett was played by an English woman and Bucky had this major crush on her thinking she was the most beautiful woman in the world."

"And what did you think, soldier?"

"There was no doubt that she was an attractive dame, I mean woman, but I could never see her being the right partner." Steve gulped as he wondered why he was talking about Scarlet and not being able to move as Peggy was content to just look at him.

Peggy forgot about the rest of the world as she could only marvel at how her soldier looked at her the way he always had, that 'she hung the moon' was an expression he had used once and became embarrassed after he did so until she kissed him on the cheek. She was content just to view him, to see if her now somewhat fallible memory had done him any injustices or if he had suffered any injuries during his hibernation. However after a few moments she needed to confirm that he was not some sort of mirage. She could tell by his look that he shared the same sentiment, but found himself unable to move towards her. "Step forward soldier."

Steve remembered hearing that and followed her order while determining that it was among the first words he had ever heard her say, albeit directed towards another person. He stopped when he was within a foot of her and although it was obvious that a lot of time had passed he was still in awe of how much of her had not changed. As much as he wanted to hold her he was scared of not being able to control his strength and subsequently hurting her.

Peggy had an inkling of what was preventing him from getting closer and uttered a sigh. Her next order was stopped at, "Place," as he immediately presented to her a wildflower. Peggy's eyes misted over and she turned to her daughter, "Sarah, please grab my Bible from the nightstand drawer and carefully turn to 2 Corinthians 5."

Sarah immediately got up, responded, "Yes, Mom," and did as her mother requested. She turned to the page and saw an old flower, in plastic, resting on the page.

"Your father brought that to me after he rescued your Uncles and many other men at Azzano. Thankfully he presented it to me after the adulation from the camp died down and we were alone." Steve nodded to that and a tear slipped out as he saw the flower in the book of Books. Peggy placed the new flower on top of the old one, carefully closed the book, handed it back to Sarah, and waited for Steve to take her in his arms. When a few seconds passed and the last item still had not happened a small amount of frustration crept in as she announced, "I am not made of crystal, Steven."

"I know, you're far more valuable than that," He responded staring directly into her eyes. Knowing she would have to instigate physical contact she pressed herself into the super soldier. They both instantly relaxed. The two stayed like that for a few minutes with neither speaking, but it was obvious to the other couple in the room that they were somehow communicating with each other. Eventually Peggy somewhat broke the contact as she took her hands and as a blind person would do she trailed them down Steve's face. At his bemused expression she simply shrugged then shocked the other occupants of the room with her request, "Take me to bed, Steve."

"MOM!"

 _ **I know; wtf was that. This was not where I planned to end this chapter, but it was starting to get a little longer than I wanted it to. This is not going to an M story and Sarah will not be scarred by her parents actions… well I'll rephrase by saying they won't do anything untoward in front of her. As I said above the next chapter will be the final one for the story with no epilogue, but there are two one shots: one from Chuck and the other in the MCU that I would like to change canon with the developments created by this story. As always I am happy to receive reviews and any questions you can direct in a PM. There are a number of people I would like to thank who have 'favorited' a story or myself. I apologize as I normally will send a direct thank you for that, but I placed the notices in the wrong folder. I have started 12 different stories, within 9 different series/movies, but I will finish this one before posting anything else. Then my priority goes to Eliza Doolittle. My credibility is zilch, but I will try to get the final chapter up ASAP.**_


	5. Traipsing Through Tank Tracks

_**A/N: One of the many problems in letting stories sit and not get completed is the continuity can get screwed up. In the last chapter I may have bungled Steve's 'new' rank, if so I apologize for the confusion and I will try to correct it, but to Peggy Steve will always be her 'Captain'. This is the final chapter of this story and it will be marked complete. Thanks to all those who have read this story and I hope the ending is satisfactory.**_

 **Chuck vs. Agent 13**

 **Chapter 5: Traipsing Through Tank Tracks**

" _Take me to bed, Steve."_

" _MOM!"_

The scandalized tone amused Peggy just enough to lift her head and roll her eyes at her daughter before placing the side of her head on Steve's collarbone and stare adoringly at her Captain.

"As you wish," was all he said as he dipped slightly to pick Peggy's legs up at the knees. Sarah's eyes watered and her mouth began to form a smile. It fully formed as she looked to Chuck who was about to have a nerdgasm as he recognized the words, but had no clue how the Major would know of it.

"Chuck," Sarah whispered, "William Goldman was a clerk for Jim Morita, a Howling Commando, in the mid-fifties, and also ended up teaching a writing course Morita's son took at Princeton. After the course Goldman wrangled an invitation to the Commando reunion. After the initial toast to Dad and Uncle Bucky, the liquor began to really flow and the guys started to share stories and one of the topics was who was first to 'really know' about Mom and Dad and how. Eventually Uncles Howard and Tim began to argue about who was first. Uncle Tim said it was from the way they stared at each other after he brought back the prisoners from Azzano, Uncle Howard said it was from the way Daddy would say 'as you wish' to Mom. Of course at that moment she walked in and paled..."

Sarah stopped as Peggy uttered a soft whimper. She looked up to see her father delicately remove her fingers that were grasping his shirt. He kissed her forehead and told her he was just going to take their shoes off which satisfied her. When Steve lifted Peggy's leg by the calf and slipped her shoes off she released a contented sigh. After taking his own shoes off and lying beside her she immediately scooted to his side, placed her forehead in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, and laid her arm across his chest. Steve responded by wrapping his right arm around her and brought her even closer to him. Her smile deepened and within thirty seconds Peggy's breathing was deep and even.

Sarah looked astonished and was about to say something when Steve placed his left index finger on his lips and then motioned for them to bring the chairs to his side of the bed. Chuck and Sarah quietly moved their chairs and were curious what the Major was going to say. After another minute or so Steve finally whispered out after carefully moving some wisps of hair off Peggy's face, "I never thought I'd get to do this again," he turned his head to the other two, "Starting with after Azzano; any mission, especially if it was over a few days, Peggy would need a half hour nap to recharge." At Chuck's confused look he continued, "Peg described herself as a light sleeper."

Sarah adamantly nodded her head at this, "Growing up I could never sneak in without waking her," at her father's raised eyebrow and Chuck's snigger she gave a glare to Chuck and an innocent look to her father, "It continued 'til recently as I considered accomplishing it a true feather in my spy cap."

Chuck responded with a fond look and whispered, "Is it ok if I say I'm a little jealous even if I hadn't been born when you were out cavorting?" Sarah gave a light shoulder punch and a look that said, 'Stop'.

Steve looked at his daughter and recognized some of the similarities she shared with her mother. He smiled as they finally looked back to him to go into further detail, "Being on the front in the middle of a war zone did not make sleep any easier. First, she knew she had a price on her head from the Nazis, particularly Hydra, for sneaking Erskine out of the continent. Second, she was one of a few women at base camp; I guess the nurses were the only other ones in the field and she had told me it was difficult to sleep in the female tent as there was movement almost every hour which would wake her. So, often times she would sleep on a cot in the Colonel's office. While she was not distracted by other people she still had to be self aware there as well; even if 199 out of 200 men in camp were solid that always left one who could possibly do something… untoward." Steve took a breath and closed his eyes for a second, as if shaking off a bad memory before continuing, "After the crowd around us dwindled from the rescue of the 107th; she shyly asked if I would take a quick nap with her as the time before was the best night's sleep she'd had in some time. Luckily I brought something back, one of Zola's Tesseract batteries, which allowed Howard to go back to the London headquarters immediately. After changing the sheets, we took a nap in his tent. That was SOP until the last HYDRA raid." Steve became solemn at that and whispered something to Peggy who did not stir, however her smile widened.

The younger couple tried not to stare at the older couple, but it proved difficult. Chuck's head was swimming as he tried to contemplate how much has changed for him in the last 24 hours. Looking at Sarah didn't help as much as it should have because it still led to the probability of this simply being a dream, but watching the couple on the bed surprisingly gave him the grounding feeling that this was in fact very real, unbelievably remarkable, and also immensely sobering in terms of what this family has lost.

It became very quiet as Steve's eyes closed as well and for the next ten minutes or so there was complete silence. Eventually Chuck and Sarah began whispering to one another about nothing in particular, but was enough to cause a giggle from Sarah which soon led to a few chaste kisses. As the kisses progressed to more urgent and heated ones it surprised the both of them as they stopped with a gentle clearing of the throat by somebody in the bed. Sarah was petrified it was her mother, as it seemed far more traumatic to have her mother witness a make out session. While Chuck was semi-fearful of either of her parents; a quick flash from Peggy's lipstick container gave him a decent amount of information on the SHIELD foundress making either parent not somebody you would want to tick off.

A deep voice whispered out, "It appears you were able to entertain yourselves when I joined Peggy for that nap," he stopped to look over and carefully brush some errant hairs out from her eyes, "I guess it is better than staring at us. Especially considering I have no idea how many people have been doing that since I was found." He looked back once again at his sleeping companion who appeared to be starting to awaken and offered a contented smile.

Sarah gleefully looked over her parents, but that look soon gave way to one of confusion. Chuck noticed and was about to verbalize something when she shook her head at him and looked once again upon her parents. It took a little over a minute for the slumbering couple to both fully awaken and share a similarly confused look as they wondered what was going through their daughter's mind.

Finally a perplexed Sarah looked at her parents and then specifically looking her mother in the eye and stated, "You said that you only slept together once, but Daddy just told us you would after every mission."

The cool glare Peggy initially gave to the Major put the other three on alert until Steve was about to say something. Peggy placed her index finger on his lips while her face softened as she looked into his eyes. She looked over to her daughter and only those with enhanced hearing could hear her mutter, "Bugger".

Peggy took a breath and began to speak, "You have to understand we were in the midst of a war. It wasn't if we could take a walk in the field traipsing through the tank tracks with our hands intertwined. We both had heavy duties and responsibilities during the days and most of the nights. The scarce moments that we could be together may have been the last. I am not going to apologize for keeping my private life private… What?" Peggy stopped as Steve was shaking his head at her.

"Pegs, I only told her after missions you needed a nap, that's it," Steve responded contritely.

As Peggy looked to her daughter with an eyebrow raised, Sarah was about to try and innocently shrug, but instead another snippet of information crept to the foreground of her mind, "Daddy did say that, but he also said after Azzano you told him that you hadn't had a good night's rest since the last time you had slept with him."

At this point Chuck chimed in, "Sarah, do you really want the answers to these questions?"

Sarah looked pensive for a moment, "I don't want any sordid details, it's just this is contradicting everything I've been told my entire life. If I hadn't been born I'm fairly certain most would think my parents were hopelessly both in love and the inability to express it."

Steve looked to Peggy, who briefly nodded, before asking, "What do you know of my time at Camp Lehigh… mainly the night before Dr. Erskine's death?"

Peggy and Sharon held a similar look as they both knew he regarded losing Dr. Erskine as more important than the success of Project Rebirth. Sharon cleared her throat and answered, "After you jumped on the grenade," she saw Chuck's eyes widen and stated to him, "It was a dummy grenade and the final test which convinced Colonel Phillips that Daddy was the only man for the procedure. The remaining men were sent on a bus to New York where they would go out on the next transport to Europe. Dr. Erskine went to your tent and had a brief discussion and left then Mom came in and wished you luck… that's not where that story ends is it? Wait… I don't… no I need," no other words were expressed, but there was an exasperated huff.

Peggy then took up the story, "Jumping on the grenade convinced me your father was a knight simply in the wrong time. To expound on what I said before your father has a talent for placing himself in situations that nearly anybody else would not survive. He had no idea what he was heading into the next morning, but I did. The fact that any one thing out of a thousand items may not go as planned would have meant the end… He needed, no I needed for him to know that I was there for him no matter what happened. I had planned on sneaking back to my barrack in the night, but I never felt as treasured and secure as I did in Steve's arms. In fact we both overslept and Dr. Erskine woke us both up right before he was headed to Brooklyn and thankfully the procedure went well."

"But then why did you shoot at Daddy, later?"

"Howard told you that." Sarah nodded to confirm, but Steve thought he should chime in to clear the confusion.

"There was a miscommunication. After the Azzano nap we realized that to go after Hydra I had to have a team. For that team to be effective it had to have the best person behind the scene," Steve stared lovingly at Peggy who returned the look, "In order for that to happen and to maintain a strictly professional appearance we had to have a falling out. It also would make it less conspicuous if we happened to be both gone at the same time. Peggy thought the best way was for a girl to come on to me and for me to not fully resist. She said there were two women she trusted with that and when she showed up in that red dress and said Howard needed me the next morning I thought she had put that plan in motion. I had hoped to confirm it, but I did not want to make her think I knew even less about women than she previously thought."

"Darling, that would have almost been impossible. However I can now see where you would make the assumptions you had. I broached the subject to one, but we had not finalized the particulars. Still the thought of you kissing that trollop…"

"Daddy?"

"Sarah, hold on." Steve then turned to the love of his life, "Peggy, you are the one person I never wanted to hurt… and you are the one I hurt the most; first with… with the trollop, but then the Valkyrie." He struggled for a few seconds before he whispered out, "I am so sorry," and hesitatingly drew Peggy into a hug.

Her immediate response was to fiercely grasp the super soldier, "Don't say another word. You gave me the greatest gift I could have ever asked for and knowing the best person I have ever met loved me as much as any person could love another and allowed me to love him, Steven..." Peggy sighed and brought his forehead down to hers as they focused onto each other's eyes, "Steven, right now Darling I cannot mourn what we have lost. I can only rejoice for what we can possibly have… unless you don't want to." Her voice trailed off at the end as she realized despite looking much younger than her actual age he was for all intents just as she had last seen him scaling onto that damned Hydra plane and she was nowhere near that woman anymore.

Steve gave her his brightest smile as his eyes conveyed to her that she still is the only one who could possibly be 'the right partner'. He brushed his lips against hers so softly that when he pulled away she lurched forward to maintain contact. His soft chuckle brought her back as she started to give a hard look he gave another peck on her lips and quickly stated, "Please don't ever doubt yourself again. I am here as long as you will have me. It has been the case pretty much since the first time you socked Hodge. You were the most captivating, enticing, and beautiful woman I could have ever imagined and the fact that none of that has changed just adds to how much I adore you."

The tears in Peggy's eyes only slowed her approach as she locked lips with her captain and with her hands firmly placed on his neck and back of head made the likelihood this was going to end shortly very slim. Chuck gave a big exhale as the realization that he needed to leave with Sarah ASAP. They definitely needed to allow this reunion to complete without any other interference; even with, or especially from their daughter. He looked over to Sarah and he felt a pain in his heart as he had never seen her look this happy even with tears streaming down her face. He carefully wiped the most recent tracks with his thumbs and she turned to face him. Chuck made a gesture towards the door and Sarah initially shook her head, 'no'. Chuck swallowed and quickly whispered into her ear that both couples needed some alone time, now. Sarah took a fresh look at her parents and immediately acquiesced. As they snuck out of the room just before the door closed they heard Peggy call out not to call until after breakfast the next morning.

 _ **A/N: I hope this was worth the wait. As I stated before, I am bypassing my usual epilogue and having at least two additional chapters: one with Chuck and Sarah in the MCU, the other Peggy and Steve finding their way into the Chuckverse. As always thanks to those who read my work, a little more to those that review, and to those that have emailed wondering if I am ever going to get back and finish off these stories I have dangling; the plan is yes. Finally I hope everybody enjoyed a Merry Christmas, and if that is not what you celebrate may your respective holiday bring you joy.**_


End file.
